mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of "My Gym Partner's A Monkey" Stock Music Cues
Throughout its run, "My Gym Partner's A Monkey" has made extensive use of the stock music catalogs of APM Music, DeWolfe, Killer Tracks and others. Here then is an incomplete list of music tracks used in the series, in alphabetical order. 5 Alarm Music (https://www.5alarmmusicsource.com/#!home) *Hang ’em Low – John Cacavas APM Music (https://www.apmmusic.com/) * African Hillside – Sam Sklair * Ah Fuggi Il Traditor – Wolfgang Mozart * Alekoki – Kapono Beamer * Alice Where Art Thou - Douglas Rogers, Richard Myhill * Alien Spacecraft (A) – Gregor Narholz * Alien Spacecraft © – Gregor Narholz * Animal Fight – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks * Arietta – Lyric Pieces Op. 12 – Edvard Grieg * Bell Hop (Short Version A) – John Shakespeare * Bergena - David Bradnum * Beyond The Galaxy - Cris Velasco * Big Ed’s March – Sam Spence * The Big One – Alan Tew * Big One Prelude – Alan Tew * The Black Bull Gallop – Dick Walter * Black Moon - David Snell * Blue Danube Waltz - Theme 1 - Johann Strauss I * Bolackarpolkett – Mats Wester, Olov Johansson, Inge Henriksson, Unknown * Boogie Takeover – Daryl Runswick * Born To Bossa – Dick Walter * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz * Bossa Gentile (A) - Paul Arends * Boxing Greats #2 – Jack Shaindlin * Boys And Girls – Otto Sieben * Brass Statement – Alan Tew * Broadway Lights - Chris Hajian, Andrew Ezrin * Brumby Run - Garry Hardman, Robert Sullivan * Buam – Lars-Luis Linek * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler * The Build Up - Alan Tew * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair * Captain Pugwash – Johnny Pearson * Cashews - Andrew Ezrin * Charleston Party (B) – Otto Sieben, John Fiddy * Chase Me Chester – Roger Roger * A Chilling Championship – Sam Spence * Chorus Of The Undead – Christopher Payne * Chungi (A) - David Bradnum * Cinnecitta Nostalgia – Marc Durst * Cock Of The North – Eric Gemsa, Unknown * Concerto for Two Violins and Strings in D minor, BWV 1060 – Adagio – Johann Bach * Conformations (A) – Sammy Burdson, John Fiddy * Cowrock (A) – Guy Fletcher, Rod Williams * Cross Talk – David Lindup * Da Jodel-Rudel – Werner Brueggemann * Dancing Silhouette – Harry Breuer, Jean-Jacques Perrey * Dark Spawn - Dave Hewson * Didgeridoo Morning – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson, Unknown * Dingo – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson, Unknown * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips * Doe – Mark Nolan, David Redwitz * Drama Backcloth (3) – Alan Tew * Dreaming All Day – Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink * Drivin' - Laszlo Bencker * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben * Electro Knights – Thomas Kane, Colin Baldry * Emu – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson, Unknown * En Avant, Les Amis! – Daniel Jean Jeannin * Etude For String Quartet 3 – Alec Gould * The Evil #43 – Gregor Narholz * Fast and Accentuated Rhythm #9.3 – Eric Allen * First Meeting – Van Phillips * Flower Display – Jack Shaindlin * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo * Frantic Pursuit – Roger Roger * Frisco Nights – Benjamin Tobias Ringham, Maximilian John Ringham * From Here On – Gregor Narholz * Frozen Steam - Alan Parker * Funiculi’ Funicula’ – Mario Rusca, Luigi Denza * Garba – Yasotha Somasundram * Ghost Are You There - Robert Viger * Ghost Story (A) – John Devereaux * Giant Steps – Ramon Codas * Glamorous World (A) – Dick Walter * Go Down Moses (B) - Calvin Settles, Unknown * Grandfather – Olof Roter, Ingo Hoericht * Half Forgotten Daydreams - John Cameron * Happy Boy – Jack Shaindlin * Happy-Go-Lively – Laurie Johnson * Heavy Action – Johnny Pearson * Helicop – Alan Tew * The Herd – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks * Here Comes The Band! (A) – Dick Walter * High Noon – John Anthony * Hin Und Z'Ruck - Thomas Binegger * Hofkirchner Polka – Werner Brueggemann * Hollywood Holiday – Frank Samuels * Honkong Trip – Gerhard Trede * House of Horror #10.03 – William Farran * House of Horror #10.04 – William Farran * House of Horror #10.05 – William Farran * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion * The Hunt 2 – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks * Imperial Hotel – John Leach * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees * Indian Boots – Horst Bredow * Intermission – Ronald Hanmer * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydegg * Jingle Bells (B) – Sammy Burdson, John Fiddy * Jump Seven 1 - Ole Hoyer, Unknown * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger * Jungle Tense – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks * Kayamba - David Bradnum * Keaton The King – David Lindup * Killer On The Run (A) – Gregor Narholz * King Cotton – John Sousa, Isaac Jenkins * Kiyouli Le Clown – Harry Breuer, Jean-Jacques Perrey * La Bas – Gilbert Sigrist, Jean-Jacques Perrey * Las Vegas – Laurie Johnson * Let Yourself Go – Concrete Music, Glynn Lyons, Paul Allen, Simon Askew, John Boon * Letter From Paris - Chris Hajian, Andrew Ezrin * Light Four – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers * Live Show (A) – Dieter Reith * Locomotion – Clive Richardson * Lonesome Piano - Marc Durst * Lost John (A) – Stephen Wade, Saul Broudy, Jerry Burnham, Unknown * Love Story – Dramatic Link – Trevor Duncan * Love Story – Light Link – Trevor Duncan * Love Story – Opening – Trevor Duncan * Love Story – Romantic Link – Trevor Duncan * Low Profile – Stephen Gray * Lullaby Box – Leo Nissim, Unknown * Lust for Listening – Les Baxter * Madhuvanthi – Yasotha Somasundram * Man Friday – Syd Dale * Mangwilo Melody - Sam Sklair * Manzanita (B) – Konrad Wolf * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks * Master Plan – Alan Tew * Menuett – Gerhard Trede * Merry Go Round – Alan Hawkshaw * Midnight Polka - Emile Waldteufel, Gerhard Kanzian, Ed Lewis * Mini Motoring – Johnny Pearson * Moog Bullet 3 - Alan Hawkshaw * More Haste – Syd Dale * Movement One – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers * Music to Drive By – Alan Moorhouse * Nameless Conga – Jack Shaindlin * Nautilus 1 - Walt Rockman * Nautilus 2 - Walt Rockman * Night of the Plague - Dave Hewson * Nirvana – Yasotha Somasundram * Off To Play – David Snell * One Jump Ahead – John Fox, Mac Prindy * Organ Sting 17 - Steve Lodder * Pageant #6 - Alan Hawkshaw * Pallawatsch – Paul Schwingenschloegl * Planet Xz-3 (A) – Gregor Narholz * Play Ball (B) – Mike James * Please Take Me (B) - Sy Gorieb * The Prowler – Alan Tew * Queen’s Aloha Oe © – Kapono Beamer, Queen Lili’uokalani * Quintessence (B) - Barbara Courtney-King, Bill McGillivray, Steve Davies * Quiz Wizard (B) – Ed Welch * Radical 1 – Concrete Music, Glynn Lyons, Paul Allen, Simon Askew, John Boon * Rave! – John Bell * Regent Street – Alan Hawkshaw * Reveille – Richard Myhill, Unknown * Roadwalk – Syd Dale * Romance at Midnight – Johnny Pearson * Roundup – Sam Spence * Russian Doll – Alec Gould * Salute the Colour – Laurie Johnson * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter * Schatzwalzer – Jan Rap, Unknown * Sheerline – Kurt Schick * Shock Headed Peter – Ronald Hanmer * Shop Around – Brian Bennett * Short High Roll – Eric Allen * A Short Intermission – Dick Walter * The Show Goes On (A) – Chris Walden * The Show Goes On © – Chris Walden * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar * Smokey Joe – Van Phillips * Snakes – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks * So Far Away – Ronald Cohen * Sonata #5 B-Major, Allegro assai – Lars-Luis Linek, Jean Leclair * Soul Dynamite – The Sound Stylistics * Stack of Leis – Kapono Beamer * Straight 8 – Dennis Berry, Stuart Crombie * Street Corner Kwela – Sam Sklair * Street High – Bob Haynes, Max Beard * Swinging Pizzicato – Gerhard Narholz * Syndrum Syndrome – Johnny Dean * Teenage Chase – Keith Mansfield * Teenage Villain – Keith Mansfield * Thanks for Everything (A) – Dick Walter * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell * The Thunderer – John Sousa, Isaac Jenkins * Throat Sing 1 – Donald Ross * Throat Sing Duet – Donald Ross * Time for Romance – John Anthony * Tiroler Jodler 1 – Werner Brueggemann * Tom Fool – Van Phillips * Tournament (A) – Robert Foster * The Trend-Setters – Laurie Johnson * Trip to Trinidad – Gil Flat, Frank Syman * Twilight Tango – Otto Sieben * Unlimited Love – Alan Parker * Up She Rises – Sam Spence * Victoriana - John Leach * Walenki - Aleksejewitsch Karasjow, Unknown * Waltz Scherzo – Jack Shaindlin * Washing Machine – Jean-Jacques Perrey * Watschnmann (B) – Wesley Plass, Johann Treiber * Weggis Yodel Polka – Renato Bui * What’s The Time – Tony Tape, Klaus Fischer * Will He, Won’t He? – David Lindup * Without Hope – Trevor Duncan * Without Hope – Background #40 – Trevor Duncan * Without Hope – Background #41 – Trevor Duncan * Without Hope – Opening – Trevor Duncan * Wow! – Henning Ruete * Young Cubs At Play – John Fox, Mac Prindy * Young Maiden Let Us Elope - Martin Price, Lee Pomeroy * Zambesi Dance – Claude Larson Carlin Production Music (http://www.warnerchappellpm.com/en_gb/ ) *Alley Cats CAS-023 – Loren Wilfong *Alley Cats CAS-024 – David Morse *Aloha Oe – Harry Bluestone *Banjo Breakdown – Leon Hunt *Ben Hill Billy – Andrew J.J. Hall *Boccherinis Minuet – Colin Frechter, Bob Barratt, Luigi Boccherini *Casatchok – George Wilson *Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene *City Tour – David Morse *Clippety Clop – Syd Dale *Darting Around – Harry Bluestone *Drummed Up 1 – Johnny Hawksworth *Drummed Up 2 – Johnny Hawksworth *The Drunken Sailor – Brian Peters *Egyptian Fanfare – David Farnon *Feel Good - Sarah Fogg *For He’s A Jolly Good Fellow #7 – Harry Bluestone *Funk Me – Steve Johnson, Chris Slack *Gameshow Call #34 - David Farnon *Greensleeves – Chris Payne *Guitar Salsa – Jo Van Wetter *Happening Scene – Norman Dane *Hoedown Chase - Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell *Holiday Club – Billy Bell *Holiday Spirit – Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin *Hot Daddy – Joe Sherman *Housewives Choice – Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin *A Hymn Of Thanksgiving #3 - Eugene Cines *A Hymn Of Thanksgiving #4 - Eugene Cines *Joanne Te Amo - Bob Barratt *La Cucuracha – Roger Wootton *Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski *Latin Dreamer – Norman Dane *Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs *Lullaby – David Farnon *Merry Go Round Polka – Bob Barratt *News Call #15.01 – Terry Day *News Call #15.02 – Terry Day *News Call #15.04 – Terry Day *On The Road #4 – Martyn Laight *One Two Three Four Waltz – Harry Bluestone *Party Line – Lee Jacobs *Potato Chips – Wade Denning *Renaissance – George Wilson *Richard the Lionheart – David Farnon *Rio Rhythm – Mark Winter *Rock Stage – Chris Goulstone *Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto *Sailor’s Hornpipe – Brian Peters *Samba Wamba – Steve Race *Skip To My Lou #13 – Martyn Laight *Sleepyhead – Cecil Leuter *Sundowners – Billy Bell *Talk Time – Rick Cassman, Vyv Hope-Scott *To The Rescue – Nino Nardini *Tracking – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell *Twelfth Century – Chris Payne *Weightless #67 – Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin *Zoo Watch – Johnny Hawksworth DeWolfe Music (http://www.dewolfemusic.com/) *Action Pack – Simon Haseley *Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay *Allegorie 2 – Pierre Arvay *The Bomb – Peter Reno *Chinese Torture – Eric Allen, Frank Reidy *Conflagration – Eric Towren *Epic Movie Adventures 2 – Frederic Talgorn *Floris March – Jack Trombey *Future of Industry – Jack Trombey *Hard Hitter – Keith Papworth *Haunted Lullaby – Eric Allen, Frank Reidy *Hogan’s Thing – Simon Haseley *Hot Night – Alan Parker *Industrie Spatiale – Robert Hermel *Minuet – Luigi Boccherini, Jack Trombey *Musique Concrete and Electronique 2 – Camille Sauvage *Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage *News Of The World – Frederic Talgorn *Night on a Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky *Rayons Gamma – Pierre Arvay *Revolt – Eric Towren *Rosee D’Espace 1 – Pierre Arvay *Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman *Stalactites Et Stalagmites - Pierre Arvay Extreme Music (https://classic.extrememusic.com/) * Get A Grip - John McCurry, Howie Beno * Love Missile - Beast * Mission Objective – Gavin Greenaway * Psychomanix – Shawn Kelly Clement Firstcom Music (http://www.firstcom.com/) *Boss Boogaloo – Russ Savakus *Cue Moods – Late Rendezvous – Robert Farnon *Fire And Brimstone - Chris Payne *Gasoline – Daniel Holter, Janelle Robertson, Jordan Richter *Meltdown – Simon Phillips, Ray Russell *Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne *Sao Salvador Da Bahia – Armando Canfora, Joss Baselli *Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour Killer Tracks (http://www.killertracks.com/) * Amusement #1 – Franco Micalizzi * Amusement #2 – Franco Micalizzi * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi * Attacking In Waves – Carlo Savina * Battle Aftermath – Mario Nascimbene * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli * Big City Cops - Rick Rhodes, Ron Komie * Blondes on Parade – Ennio Morricone * Breaths and Whispers – Ennio Morricone * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin * Busy Summer’s Day – Renato Rascel * Call to Arms (Part 1) - Steve Rucker, Thomas Jones Chase * Cheerful Twist – Ennio Morricone * The Circus – Manuel De Sica * City Traffic – Bruno Canfora * Clowning Around – F. Liberatori * The Comic – Franco Micalizzi * Countdown #6 – Franco Micalizzi * Countdown #8 – Franco Micalizzi * Countdown #9 – Franco Micalizzi * Cugie’s Touch – Pasquale Tassone * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi * Dreams Of The Heavens – Ennio Morricone * Duet for One – Armando Trovajoli * Enigma #25 – Anna Karin Klockar * Enigma #26 – Anna Karin Klockar * Enigma #27 – Anna Karin Klockar * Happy Little Heroes – Antonion Di Pofi * The Hideout – Bruno Zambrini * The Meeting – Ennio Morricone * Merry Go Round – Armando Trovajoli * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi * Night Breeze – Franco Micalizzi * On the Trail Again – Guido De Angelis, Maurizio De Angelis * Prado Cha Cha – Nico Fidenco, Pasquale Tassone * Puppet Party – Ennio Morricone * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi * Quick Beatnik – Piero Piccioni * Robots at Work – Ennio Morricone * Roman Rock a Cha – Guido Cenciarelli * Seventies Summer – Franco Micalizzi * Space Adventure #5 – Franco Micalizzi * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi * Sunday Morning Goose Step – Angelo Lavagnino, Armando Trovaioli * Suspicion – Ennio Morricone * The Temple of Delights – Carlo Savina * Tinenti - Oscar Hernan Valencia * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli * Watermelon Woman – Matteo Ciavarella KPM Music (https://www.emipm.com/en/gb/home ) * Drama Eight – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers * Heart of the Forest – William Farran Megatrax Production Music (http://www.megatrax.com/) *Closet Monsters #36.01 – Kevin L. Hiatt *Closet Monsters #36.02 – Kevin L. Hiatt *Late Night – Charles R. Blaker, Kevin L. Hiatt *Nightly – Charles R. Blaker, Kevin L. Hiatt *Schlock Shock #35.01 – Kevin L. Hiatt *Schlock Shock #35.02 – Kevin L. Hiatt *Surf Riff – Timothy A. Bryson *Swell Shocker – Kevin L. Hiatt *Ultimate Shocker – Kevin L. Hiatt Sound Ideas *African Drum Beats with Funny Male Vocals *Music, Calliope 3 *Neck and Neck - Albert Marlowe Spirit Production Music (https://spiritproductionmusic.sourceaudio.com/#!home ) *News Travels Fast – Jim Lawless *She And She – James Clarke West One Music (https://www.westonemusic.com/) * Foot Stompin' - Patrick Murdoch, Timothy Wills * Margarita Island – Ray Denny, Sam Sklair * X Head (A) - Galileo Seven, Marvin Strait, Dre Zagman Removed Music This section is for music tracks that were removed or are no longer available on their respective websites for one reason or another. APM Music *Congo Ceremony – Gerhard Trede *Exotic Landscape – Jonny Teupen *Exotischer Urwald – Friedel Berlipp *Farmer’s Clog-Dance - Jan Troysen *Jungle Drums I + II – Gerhard Trede *Minutiae 1 - Otto Sieben, Sam Sklair *Pictures of Africa I – IX – Victor Cavini *Pictures of China I – Victor Cavini *Pictures of Japan III – Victor Cavini *Pictures of Japan X – Victor Cavini *Safari – Gerhard Trede *Sea Bottom 1 - Walt Rockman *Sea Bottom 2 - Walt Rockman *Sound Safari - Mladen Franko *Strange – Mladen Franko Firstcom Music * Dark Chapels - Chris Payne JW Media Music *Beatin’ It – Thomas Elerth (original version) *Rumbatronic – William Farran, Edgar Vetter Killer Tracks *Death Closes In – Angelo Lavagnino *Gotham City - Michael Paer-Erik Ellgren *Lovers On Horseback – Angelo Lavagnino Category:Lists Category:Browse